Episode 18
Panganib is the eighteenth episode of Encantadia. It aired on August 10, 2016 and comprised the continuation of Chapter 20. Summary Danaya questions Agane about Minea's murder. Muyak sees Pirena in the forest, who fails in her attempt to kill Lira. Amihan confirms to Ybarro that he was the father of her baby. Pirena brings Lira to the human world. She was followed by Muyak, so Pirena traps her in the human world with Lira. Lira was found by a childless human couple, Amanda and Dado. Ybarro breaks up with Alena. Chapter 20 (continued) Amihan dismisses Ades so she can spend time with her daughter. Gurna asks Ades if anything was amiss. Ades replied that everything is fine. Gurna was relieved that the spell worked on the queen. Danaya, with Banak and Nakba, look for Agane at the border with Hathoria. She defeats the Hathor soldiers. Agane comes out and asks why she was bothering them. Danaya replies that she had broken the peace by attempting to kill the queen and killing the queen mother. Agane says she is not involved in Minea's murder, for the diwatas have other enemies. Muyak sees Pirena in the forest carrying a baby. Pirena lays Lira on a rock and attempts to kill her with a sword. A barrier protects the baby from the attack, so Muyak deduces that it was Lira. Pirena tries to attack Lira with a huge rock, but this fails as well. Ybarro infiltrates the palace of Lireo. Amihan, who had been carrying Mira, senses a presence and sends the baby away with her damas so she could ask the presence to come out. Ybarro confronts the queen and asks her who the father of her baby was. The queen admits that he is the father, and for this asks him to leave her and Alena alone. When Pirena was still a child, Gurna told her about the tree of Asnamon, and the key used to open it. Pirena had stolen the key. She used it to open the portal and take Lira to the human world. Muyak followed. Pirena leaves Lira beside a tree. Muyak confronts Pirena. Pirena disorients Muyak with her power and swiftly closes the portal. Muyak and Lira were trapped in the human world. Amihan and Alena were happy that Mira slept so peacefully. Alena attributes it to Pirena's return. Amihan prays that Emre guide her child until she grew up. Ybarro tells his father Apitong and his friends Pako and Wantuk that he had confirmed he was the father of Amihan's baby. Wantuk and Pako say Ybarro is lucky to be the father of a Sang'gre, and dream of the riches they would acquire. Ybarro angrily dismisses their thoughts. Apitong advises Ybarro to separate from Alena, for it would sow discord between the sisters. A dog barks at Lira. Amanda and her husband Dado discuss their childlessness. They hear the dog barking. Muyak chases the dog away. Lira cries, so Amanda finds her and carries her. Muyak tries to send them away while speaking in Enchan, prompting them to run away in fright, taking Lira with them. Gurna checks on Pirena. Pirena said she took care of an obstacle. Danaya overhears and inquires. Pirena said she had no obligation to respond to her, but Danaya says she does, since she must still earn their trust. Amihan interferes. Pirena lies, saying she went to the tomb of their ancestors to visit their mother's grave, where she found and defeated a Hathor. Alena apologizes for Danaya's prying; Pirena feigns irritation. After getting away from Muyak, Amanda says she had read about them before, and identifies her as a lambana. Dado says it proves that the baby is enchanted, but Amanda overrules him. When their neighbors notice the child, they say they had adopted her. Dado warns them of the lambana. When Ades left Mira sleeping, Pirena visited her daughter. Pirena tells her there is no obstacle to her succession now; she will have all Lireo with all its power and wealth. Awoo accompanies Alena when she meets with Ybarro in the forest. Alena apologizes to him, since it is only then that she found an opportunity to escape. Ybarro tells her it would be the last time, for she no longer had to escape from the palace. He tells her that his feelings had not been true, for he did not love her.